


Pasiphae's Curse

by DarkFantasyLvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blackmail material, Cursed Dean, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Livestock, Love Potion/Spell, Team Free Will, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyLvr/pseuds/DarkFantasyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is under a spell and Sam wishes he had a video camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasiphae's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> A little lighthearted fun everyone. The 'Catboy' sequel took a lot out of me (it'll be up some time next week after editing) and I needed to write something funny to even out my feels. Enjoy.

"Hey girl, you come here often?"

Oh, how Sam wished he had a camera on him at this very moment.

"You're a pretty one, ain't ya?"

Soo much wonderful blackmail material, but alas he’d left his phone back at the Impala.

"You ticklish, baby?"

"Uh, Dean..."

"You ticklish behind your ear? How bout on your leg?"

"Sam, what is happening?"

Sam turned to the befuddled angel, barely fighting back a grin. "I guess the witch put a whammy on him after all."

"What about down here? Ticklish over here?"

"But Sam, that's a..."

"I know," Sam said while laughing. "You don't have your phone on you, do you?"

Castiel reached into his pocket and removed his cell. Sam wanted to cheer. 'She' let out a loud grunt and Sam turned, realizing he'd lost sight of his brother.

"Dean?"

"Right here!" came a voice from down on the ground.

Sam and Cas both walked closer to the pair and found Dean lying on his back, right in between 'her' feet.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked in his most serious voice.

Dean grinned and said, "She was looking a little antsy so I decided to help her out."

"By milking her."

"She wasn't listening so I figured something must be wrong with her. Isn't that right, Babe?"

The cow that Dean was currently squatting under let out a loud 'Moo' as Dean pulled on the dangling teat from the udder, spraying himself with her milk. Dean wiped the wet from off of his face and blinked a few times. His eyes widened as he essentially woke up.

Very seriously and after licking his lips, he asked as calmly as he could, "What just happened?"

"Hehehe."

Dean turned and looked up to find his brother holding a phone right in front of him. Recording.

"Sam, what're you doing?" Dean asked slowly getting up on his feet.

Sam recognized the angry expression on his brother's face and took off running across the farm. Dean, looking to Castiel first, took off after him, determined to chase him down.

"Sam! Get back here!"

"Dean loves a cow! Dean loves a cow!"

"It was the fucking witch! She made me do that!"

"Hahaha; all on video. Alllll on video!"

Castiel sighed and walked after them. "I will never understand these brothers."


End file.
